Welcome To The Real World
by Delirium Syndrome
Summary: Alice is in the middle of a tea party with her Wonderland friends when suddenly she's pulled back to her world, where she has no recollection of Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"A positively lovely day fo- Alice!"

"'A positively lovely day for Alice?' Hatter you're madder than ever."

"No!" Screeched the Hatter, eyes wide, "Alice, you're-you're, you're _fading_!"

"What?" I looked down at myself and realized, I could see _through_ me. I gradually got dimmer and dimmer until all I saw was the chair I was seated in.

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out, my voice had vanished too! My friends stared at me, pure terror in their faces, then darkness engulfed me and I heard whistling in my ears. Slowly it dawned on me, I was falling again!

"No! I'd just gotten used to Wonderland! You can't take me back!" But who or whatever was pushing me down the rabbit hole wasn't bothered by my pleas and I continued to fall. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, it was quite unlike my first trip down the hole. Then my eyes opened.

I was in a bed, in a room with a white paneled ceiling and searingly bright white lights. I felt like I'd been thinking of something, something important, something just on the tip of my tongue. I tried to recall the thought, but it escaped me in the end. I looked around the room and saw one other bed next to mine. There were curtains hanging down from the ceiling between the two beds. Then the smell of medicine hit my nose and I breathed in sharply as I realized where I was. This was a hospital!

A nurse walked in carrying a tray and my head swiveled in her direction. Our eyes met and dropped the tray she carried and ran out into the hall, where I heard her scream, "Dr. Winchester! She's awake! Alice Liddell is awake!"

She came back with a doctor frisking in behind her. Oh, God! He was like nothing I'd ever seen before! The guy was a friggen giraffe with a stupid face and long flowing brown hair. Jeez, just the way he looked at you, you'd think someone just kicked him in the family jewels, what was wrong with him? He walked over to my bedside and asked, "How do you feel, Alice?"

"I feel fine, Doctor, but why am I here and when can I leave?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again, staring at me, "You don't remember?"

I blinked in confusion, "Remember what? The last thing I remember... Well, I don't really remember much. Oh, don't look that way," I said as concern filled his face, "I remember basic things, I am Alice Liddell, I have a sister named Lorina, my mother is Lorina Hanna Liddell, my father is Henry Liddell and he's the Dean of Christ Church at Oxford. I am eleven and a half years old exactly and I go to McGee Elementary. I don't remember the last thing I was doing, but I suppose there's a reason behind that."

He nodded, "I suppose you could be worse off, considering what happened."

"What happened?"

The doctor hesitated, "Martha," he said turning to the nurse, "Could you go call Alice's family? Tell them she's awake?"

"Yes, doctor." She said walking out of the door.

He looked back at me, "Alice... There was an accident."

"So I'd guessed."

"On the way to school you were hit by a bus. You're not eleven and a half years old, you're fourteen and a half years old. You've been in a coma for three years."

"What?"

There were a few minutes of silence, in which we just looked at each other.

He jumped, "So, umm... I'm Dr. Sam Winchester, and I've been overseeing your progress for the past three years."

"A whole lot of progress seeing as I never woke up..." I mumbled, half to myself.

"Well, you've had about as much brain activity as a waking person! You must have been having some pretty vivid dreams, I've been waiting for the day I'd be able to ask you about them. So... What did you dream about?"

"I didn't dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I did not dream," I repeated.

Dr. Winchester stared at me, raw disappointment in his eyes. He looked down at his hands, biting his lip, then looked up again, beaming.

"That's fine, " he said, "You must have forgotten. Perhaps it'll come back to you."

He got up, smiled at me again, and left.

A while later the door jerked open and my sister came running in, long blonde hair streaming behind her. She came up to my bedside and pulled me into a tight embrace. My, the way she grabbed me! You'd think she hadn't- Oh. I suppose she _hadn't _seen me in quite a while. Not awake at least.

She held me for a long time and when she finally let go, she gripped my shoulders and met my eyes, tears flowing down her face.

"Alice, do you know who I am?"

For a moment I just stared at her, flabbergasted, how could she think I'd forgotten her, of all things?

"Of course I remember you, Lory! You're my big sister!"

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Thank goodness," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"Mom and Dad will be coming as soon as they get off work, said Lory, a warm smile stretching across her face.

Just then I saw movement behind her. I looked closer just in time to see a pair of long, tufted white ears pop up at the foot of the bed. I looked at my sister with questioning eyes.

"Is that a rabbit?"

* * *

***The names of Alice's family are in the same as the family of the real life Alice Liddell (1852-1934). Seriously. Go Google it.**

**Sorry for the short Chapter, I've had a lot of school stuff to do. But guys, I'm not sure if I want to keep this going, especially considering all the other stuff on my To-Do List, so favorite this, follow it, tell all your friends about it, sorry, but I'll only keep this up if I know there are actually people out there enjoying it. So, see you maybe next week.**


End file.
